


生死较量第八章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量第八章

　　“银狐”这两个字立刻将室内的空气绷到最紧，每一个人都感觉自己好像浸透在胶水里，粘腻窒息。

　　“是谁？”孔森立刻追问。

　　“是……”那天夜里太黑，他只隐约看到了一个轮廓，但为了保住这条命，他必须说点有用的东西。“是他！”

　　目光扫过旭凤，优美的轮廓与记忆中那个模糊的人影重叠起来，他终于抓住了那根浮木，如得了癔病般大声叫喊起来，“他就是那天夜里和老板接头的人，他就是银狐。”

　　慌乱的目光，过于急切的语调，这个伙计并没有真正认出自己。短短几秒钟旭凤已经在脑中想到了十几种方法，但还不行，还不够完美。

　　“我是银狐？”他弯起嘴角，像听到了一个笑话，“我是东条阁下派往满洲的特使，是日本内阁的情报处长，你知道我的手上沾了多少共党的血吗？”

　　“旭凤先生，何必如此动怒。”孔森让人把那伙计从刑架上放下来，并亲自为他解开手上的镣铐。他的动作温和从容，那伙计却好像被一条蛇咬到，恐惧而僵硬的看着他。“慢慢想，再多想起一点。”他微笑着引导伙计，“比如那人的气味，穿着。”

　　“我记得那人的声音。”伙计非常紧张，抬起眼皮瞥了旭凤一眼又慌忙垂下，“和他……和他差不多。”

　　“哦？”虽然差强人意，但孔森终于得到了自己想要的答案。“旭凤先生，对此，您有什么解释吗？”

　　旭凤抬起手正了正腕表，一脸厌烦，“一个低等支那人的臆想而已。如果现在有十几个人同时站在这里，他还能准确无误的认出我的声音吗？”

　　唇角勾起一点，笑得轻蔑又傲慢，“孔森，就算你想除掉我，也不该将这个罪名扣在我身上。你知道进入内阁要经过多少重筛查吗？你以为随便什么人都能坐上情报处长这个位置？质疑我，就是在质疑东条阁下的识人之能。你的脑子是蛆虫做的吗？脱下这身军装吧，你只配死在女人的肚皮上。”

　　孔森面皮隐隐抽动，很想一枪崩了旭凤但又没这个胆子，只能咬着牙阴森森的道：“旭凤阁下，这不过是例行审问。警署的每个人都有嫌疑，我们必须……”

　　“我们？谁和你是‘我们’？”旭凤转身，“我已在这里浪费了太多时间，失陪。”

　　孔森一抬手，两个士兵就拦住了他。

　　旭凤侧头，“要动手吗？”他慢慢转过身，迤逦的眼尾掠过一抹妖气。“好啊，来刑讯我，拷问我啊！怎么，不敢？”

　　孔森气得全身发抖，眼睁睁看着旭凤一步步走近，居高临下，像看着一只蝼蚁。彤艳的唇一张一合，轻轻吐出几个气音，“孔森，你就是个……孬种。”

　　孔森脑中的那根弦嗡的一声断了，一把揪住旭凤的衣领，“旭凤，你别欺人太甚。”

　　“愚蠢。”旭凤没有挣扎，孔森的气急败坏在他眼中不过是一场无聊的闹剧，“与其把希望放在那个伙计身上，不如想办法撬开他的嘴。”

　　他说的是那个老板。

　　孔森放开了手，“他的嘴巴硬得很。”

　　“那就上电刑。”旭凤说得漫不经心，“实在不行就用吐真剂，只要能让他说出来，无所谓剂量。”

　　旭凤的态度让孔森开始怀疑起自己的判断。如果他也是共党，怎么会表现得这么冷酷。或许是演戏……这太可怕了，演得毫无破绽。这是一种从骨子里透出来的对生命的漠视，简直比他这个行刑的人还冷血。

　　老板很快被冷水泼醒，被人迅速从刑架上解了下来，又迅速绑在了电椅上。

　　细小的电流在他身上流窜，肌肉抽搐，喉咙发出惨叫。他艰难的睁开双眼看向旭凤，眼中充满了怨毒。

　　“停。”孔森命人暂缓行刑，“你有话要说？”他弯下腰，诱哄着奄奄一息的俘虏，“只要你说出来，我马上放了你。”

　　“我说，我说。”健壮的汉子已经被折磨得濒临崩溃，“我什么都告诉你们。”

　　孔森命人解开镣铐，“现在你可以说了。”

　　老板指着旭凤，“我只告诉他。”

　　旭凤脸上掠过一抹疑惑，和孔森对视一眼，孔森对他做了一个请的动作。

　　旭凤无奈，只能走到老板面前，“你想说什么？”

　　“我说……”老板口唇翕合，旭凤不得不弯下腰以便让自己听得更清楚一点。就在这时，一条手臂横过他的脖子狠狠扼住了他，同时腰间一空，手枪已被那人抽了出来抵在太阳穴上。

　　“狗娘养的日本鬼子，老子杀了你。”保险栓已然拉开，旭凤听到了危险的咔擦声。

　　他迅速侧过头，子弹擦过他的额角砰的一声打在墙上。

　　异变陡生，孔森反应不及，眼看旭凤就要命丧枪下。

　　“救……”

　　一句话还没说完，第二声枪响了。

　　刹那间众人的心脏全都停止了跳动，紧张得连指尖都不能动，然后他们看到老板的身体慢慢倒了下去，鲜血不停从后脑的弹孔里涌出来。

　　润玉冲进来把尸体拨开，打横抱起了旭凤，“我带他回休息室，你去找医生。”

　　孔森如梦初醒，赶紧命人去办。

　　润玉的办公室很大，和休息室并在了一起。

　　“没事了，都过去了。”他抱住旭凤，轻轻拍着他的背。

　　“他用命保住了我的身份。”旭凤抓住润玉的肩头，指尖用力得发白，“我们演了一场戏，瞒过了所有人。”明明痛得不能呼吸，却平静得连泪都流不出。“老张死了，很多同志都死了，只有我还活着。”

　　“总有一天，我们也会死。”润玉抚着旭凤的背脊，像在安抚一个小孩，“我们会以叛国贼、汉奸的罪名死去，一辈子背负污名，甚至连墓碑都没有。但没有关系，因为国家需要我们这样的人，民族需要我们这样的人。”

　　旭凤深吸一口气，将满腔的悲凉压了下去，“所以我们必须活下去，背负着死去之人的愿望活下去。”

　　“是的。黑夜再长，总会过去。”润玉亲吻着他的唇，这是一个充满温情的，不含情欲的吻。两双眼睛映入彼此的身影，缱绻深情。

　　那伙计受不住酷刑，死在了一个漆黑无人的夜里，旭凤又度过了一场危机。

　　但银狐一天没找到，新京的封锁就一日不能解除。情报迟迟送不出去，旭凤心急如焚。

　　地下组织全线收拢，旭凤手上没有人马，润玉也同样如此。整个满洲沉浸在血腥和恐怖中，每天都有人被抓捕。

　　不能再这样下去了，旭凤想了一个晚上，他做出了决定。

　　“今天是什么日子？”润玉一边将西装挂在衣架上一边调侃，“我记得你很少喝酒。”

　　“偶尔也要放松一下。”旭凤将红酒斟满高脚杯，“我还煎了牛排，你今天有口福了。”

　　润玉拉开椅子坐了下来，桌上放着两个银盘，盖着罩子。“你这样实在让我受宠若惊啊！”润玉掀开盖子，牛排煎得恰到好处，汁水丰盈，肉香浓郁。“还是把话说清楚的好，不然我食不下咽。”润玉两手交叠抵着下巴，笑吟吟的看着旭凤。

　　旭凤将杯子放到他面前，“今天是你的生日。”

　　“是么？”润玉眼中闪过一抹惊讶，“我自己都不记得了。”

　　“你履历上是这么写的，至于是真是假我可不管。”旭凤晃着酒杯，红色的酒水滑过光滑的杯壁，“cheers。”

　　润玉微微一笑，杯子遥遥与他一碰，“cheers。”杯口压住下唇，忽然动作一顿，“有人敲门。”

　　旭凤收回停在他唇上的目光，脸上极快的掠过一抹失望，“有人敲门？我怎么没听见？”

　　“还是去看看的好。”润玉说完就去拿枪。

　　旭凤只能起身往门口走去。

　　门外空空如也，他很快走了回来。见润玉拿着枪一副如临大敌的样子，不由得好笑，“没人啊，你听错了吧！”

　　润玉一笑把枪收了起来，“或许吧！这段时间太紧张了，简直草木皆兵。”

　　旭凤重新端起酒杯，两个晶莹剔透的杯子轻轻碰在一起，发出叮的一声脆响。

　　“愿黑暗早日过去。”

　　旭凤看着润玉将酒喝光，垂下眼眸，也慢慢喝光了杯里的酒。

　　润玉将唱片放入唱片机，碟片转动，悠扬的音乐在房中响了起来。

　　“旭凤，和我跳支舞吧！”他弯腰行礼，风姿翩然。

　　“好。”旭凤将手放入他掌中。

　　两人和着音乐轻轻转动，浪漫而柔情。

　　“真希望此刻就是永远。”润玉亲吻他的额头，旭凤抬起头，主动吻上他的唇。

　　舞步乱了，旭凤揽着润玉的颈脖，润玉揽着旭凤的腰肢，他们吻得甜蜜又温柔，美好得像一碰即碎的幻影。

　　“我给你准备了礼物。”旭凤抚着他的脸颊，指腹擦过他濡湿的唇瓣，“但是你现在不准打开，不然我就生气了。”

　　润玉拉过他的手亲了亲，“是桌上的匣子吗？让我猜猜你在里面放了什么。”

　　旭凤笑道：“你肯定猜不出……”

　　“是日本人汲汲以求的资料和名单吧！”

　　“你怎么……”旭凤瞪大了眼，忽然身体一软，慢慢从润玉身上滑了下去。

　　润玉抱起他，把他放在了床上。

　　“怎么可能，你……”旭凤眼皮很重，身体使不出力气，“你把酒换了。”他终于明白了，颤抖着去抓润玉的手，“润玉，别去！”他终于抓住了润玉的袖子。

　　“你在酒中下了药，因为你知道我肯定会阻止你。”润玉一根根掰开他的手指，将它放回床上，为他盖好被子。

　　强烈的药力让旭凤的眼皮阖了起来，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下不停颤动。润玉抚着他的发，声音轻柔舒缓，如深夜里一波波涌上岸边的海浪。

　　“你的决定没有错。旭凤，银狐必须死。”

　　唇上一暖，这是润玉留下的最后一个吻。

　　门板打开又合上，酒香芬芳，菜香扑鼻，徒留一室寂静。

　　一滴泪滑过旭凤深长的眼尾，没入鬓边。

　　


End file.
